Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday
'''Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday '''is a unit songo perrmed by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi and debuts in episode 48 (10) This a first song of five members of dream team. Characters Appearances *Aroma Kurosu *Mikan Shiratama *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo Unit Performers * SoLa♡Ageddon Mi (Episode 48) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Hontoni supesharu wa Party no hajimari wa Doki doki shichau yo na mahou Kakera reta mitai Naisho de sagashite ta Anata no suki na koto (pri pri puri go!) Atsumete shimai kon da box ni Ribbon no kakete Yorokon (yai) de hoshi Bikkuri sase tai Ura omote mitai na kimochi Itazura to yasashi sa wa Hirai te hirai te Kongo shichau Jack in the box (let’s party) sa hajime yo 3, 2, 1 Happy birthday for you (you) Saikou no tanjobi (for you) Omedeto wa Odorichatte ureshi so na Egao misete ne (yai yai yai) Sapuraizu Saiko no puraizu (for you) Purezento Kyoukara motto Nakayoku nacchaou Omedeto dear my friend Happy birthday! to you (Yai!) |-| Kanji= |-| English= Full Rōmaji= Honto ni supesharu na pātī no hajimari wa Dokidoki shichau yō na mahō kakerareta mitai Naisho de sagashiteta anata no suki na koto (Pippi tto pikku appu!) Atsumete shimai konda bokkusu ni ribon wo kakete Yorokonde hoshī bikkuri sasetai Uraomote mitai na kimochi Itazura to yasashisa ga Hiraite hiraite Tobidashichau JACK IN THE BOX! (Let's Party) Sa~a, hajimeyo~tsu! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u Odoroi chatte ureshisō na Egao misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Kyō kara motto nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY￫YOU! Issho ni ne! Iru hō ga tanoshiku natchau nda yo (Sō nanda zettai!) Dakara ne, tomodachi ni natta nda kore tte mirakuru?! Kossori purojekuto rakkī hapuningu Uraomote ga attatte ī ne! Omoiyari × warufuzake Hirakeba hirakeba Tobidashichau JACK IN THE BOX! (Let's Party) Kurakkā de pān! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (For YOU!) O.i.wa.i.taimu Hora ne yappa! Waratchau yo ne Suteki na SHOW TIME! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (For YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Mae yori motto nakayoku natchau yo Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! Taisetsu na anata, otanjōbi omedetō Kēki ni ne tomotteru kyandoru wo fu~tto...fuichattara Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no pātī wo (For YOU!) Ha.ji.me.yo.u Odoroi chatte ureshisō na Egao ni naru ne! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Tomodachi ni (YES!) natte kurete! (WE'RE FRIENDS!) A.ri.ga.to.u♪ Ima made zutto kore kara mo kitto Daisuki! DEAR MY FRIEND... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU! |-| Kanji= ホントにスペシャルなパーティーのはじまりは ドキドキしちゃうような魔法かけられたみたい ナイショでさがしてた　あなたの好きなこと (ピっピっとピックアップ！) あつめて仕舞い込んだボックスにリボンをかけて 喜んでほしい　ビックリさせたい ウラオモテみたいな気持ち イタズラと　優しさが ひらいて　ひらいて 飛び出しちゃうJACK IN THE BOX！(Let's Party) さぁ、はじめよっ！ スリー　トゥー　ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高の誕生日！(for YOU！)お・め・で・と・う 驚いちゃって　嬉しそうな 笑顔みせてね(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) サプライズ！(キャー！)最高のプライズ！(for YOU！) プ・レ・ゼ・ン・ト♪ 今日からもっと 仲良くなっちゃおう おめでと〜っ DEAR MY FRIEND！ HAPPY BIRTHDAY→YOU！ 一緒にね！いるほうが　楽しくなっちゃうんだよ (そうなんだ絶対！) だからね、友達になったんだ　これってミラクル？！ コッソリプロジェクト　ラッキーハプニング ウラオモテがあったっていいね！ 思いやり×悪ふざけ ひらけば　ひらけば 飛び出しちゃう JACK IN THE BOX！(Let's Party) クラッカーでパーンッ！ スリー・トゥー・ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高の誕生日！(for YOU！)お・い・わ・い・タイム ほらねヤッパ！ 笑っちゃうよね ステキなSHOW TIME！(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) サプライズ！(キャー！) 最高のプライズ！(for YOU！) プ・レ・ゼ・ン・ト♪ 前よりもっと　仲良くなっちゃうよ おめでと〜っ DEAR MY FRIEND！ 大切なあなた、お誕生日おめでとう ケーキにね灯ってるキャンドルをフ〜ッと…吹いちゃったら スリー・トゥー・ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高のパーティーを(for YOU！)は・じ・め・よ・う 驚いちゃって　嬉しそうな 笑顔になるね！(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) 友達に(YES！)なってくれて！(WE'RE FRIENDS！)あ・り・が・と・う♪ いままでずっと　これからもきっと 大好き！ DEAR MY FRIEND… HAPPY BIRTHDAY！ IT'S YOU！ |-| English= TBA Category:Music Category:Anime Category:In-Show Category:Songs Category:Unit Song